Twist
by Kenjutsu2Princess
Summary: Kenshin wants to prove to Tomoe he's not a bully anymore so he convinces Kaoru, the focus of his tormenting advances, to date him to show her he really has changed.However, things really do change when he realizes he might be falling for her, chaos ensues
1. Prologue

Author's notes : This idea came to me randomly so here's only a tease of a prolouge for now, sorry it's so short. I will update it but please tell me what you think in a review so I know if I should continue and I might update faster hint hint. Until next time, Happy Writing!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you Kenshin!" Tomoe said indignantly as she crossed her arms, wrinkling her neat, trendy white coat. "Why can't you leave her alone? How many times do I have to tell you to before you stop?" she said, stomping her new black stiletto heel onto the parking lot pavement forcibly.

'Now she's angry. Women never potentially damage their shoes irrationally, unless they are furious.' Kenshin thought as he watched Tomoe glare at him.

"Why can't you stop bothering Kaoru? What did she ever do to you?" Tomoe asked keenly.

'Choose your words wisely.' He thought to himself. "She's so annoying! It's not my fault. Besides why do you care about her so much? It's not like you know each other well, you're not her friend." He replied pathetically.

Her usual calm composure was gone, replaced by an unfamiliar livid, slightly violent one. She tapped her heel continuously, as she glared irritably at him. Finally she relented her cold stare and threw her long, smooth black hair over her shoulder as she sighed heavily.

"That's it Kenshin." She said decisively. "I've had it. I agreed to go out with you because you said you'd change and wouldn't bully anyone, including Kaoru, anymore. You _lied_ to me." she said, her jet-black eyes forlorn.

He was brought aback. "Tomoe, please I-"

"No." she said steely. "Kenshin you haven't changed at all." She remarked crossly, before turning on her heels and walking back inside to join the rest of their friends in the restaurant.

"Dammit!" Kenshin swore as he punched the window of his silver convertible. He didn't even wince when he heard his knuckles crack painfully. Nor did he care, all he saw was Tomoe walking away from him. He was not going to let it end there. He was going to do anything to get her back even turn to the enemy. It was about time he visited his ex-best friend Kamiya Kaoru.


	2. Kaoru's secret

Author's notes: 'Twist' is really different from 'Of Love and Lies' there is HUGE difference between the two stories though they seem the same. I won't spoil it, you'll figure it out shortly, just read on!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked around my new apartment putting away the rest of my things. I smiled proudly to myself. Shuffling through the last of the boxes I was relieved to see only one box remaining. Upon opening it I found a familiar photo album. I smiled sadly and flipped the first page.

There he was, his arm thrown around my shoulders, both of us smiling brightly. His red mane blew in the wind wildly with my own raven tresses, tangling like weaves of thread. He was my neighbor, my best friend, my idol. He _is_ the guy I've only ever loved. He's Kenshin, Kenshin Himura.

Absent-mindedly, I reached to touch the bracelet on my wrist, which he made and gave me on my sixteenth birthday. It was a simple purple and blue beaded bracelet with a dangling silver charm of a sword. That was one of the happiest days of my entire life. That was before things changed, before he hated me. I remember every detail of that day so clearly as if it was yesterday...

"Happy birthday Kaoru!" my father cheered, as he handed me a small white box.

I smiled widely. "Thank you, dad!" I said taking the box from his hands. I opened to see a necklace with a sapphire pendant. I gaped at the jewelery. I was speechless.

"I hope you like it, I wasn't quite sure if it was your taste." He admitted shamefully.

I hugged him, affectionately. "Dad it's wonderful! I'll put it on right now." I ran to the full-length mirror in my bedroom and carefully clasped the necklace behind my neck. The pendant shined a lovely shade of sapphire matching the color of my eyes which sparkled just as bright as the gem itself.

"It looks great on you, you look beautiful sweetheart." My dad said behind me at the door.

I blushed and turned back to the mirror. I saw a typical girl, average height, skinny, pale skin complexion, dark onyx hair, and the only amazing aspect I found was my blue eyes.

'Am I really that beautiful?' I pondered. 'I wonder who else also thinks so, I wonder if Ken-'I blushed more before I completed the thought.

I looked back at the door to see my father had disappeared.

"Dad?" I called.

"Downstairs, sweetheart." he called back.

I ran down stairs to meet him.

"Surprise!"

"Aah-hyah!" I screamed as I lashed out at the person next to me.

"Ow! Kaoru do you have to hit me so hard?" he whined, rubbing his head soothingly.

"Kenshin! I'm so sorry I thought-" I apologized.

"Don't worry about it, Happy Birthday!" he said cheerfully, pulling me into a hug. I felt my heart race and my stomach filled with butterflies as his arms wrapped around me.

There was absolutely nothing I didn't like about Kenshin. He was such a great friend and quite the gentleman. Not to mention he was good-looking. He may not have been tall but he didn't need to be, he was fit with a body like a Greek god, had stunning long red hair, smart style and dazzling blue eyes which swirled with traces of amethyst. He was perfect.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…" I heard someone sing before my dad came in carrying in a cake. I grinned. Kenshin turned to me with a matching grin.

After a couple of hours the three of us had eaten cake and talked, laughed, joked, and simply relaxed. I was filled with happiness. My dad left me and Kenshin alone in the kitchen.

I started washing the plates we used in the sink after a few moments of awkward silence. Today was strange because usually Kenshin and I were really loud, since we always got along well. Even though he was eighteen and I was sixteen, he a senior and I a sophomore, we were best friends and had been ever since grade school.

"Want to go for a walk?" he asked.

I nodded eagerly as I dried my hands with a towel.

Outside he was warm, which wasn't unusual since it was near the end of June. We walked in silence by the flowers in the front yard and passed several houses on my street before Kenshin spoke.

"Did you have a good birthday?" he asked genuinely.

I smiled girlishly. "Of course I did." 'you were there' I wanted to say but I bit my tongue. I didn't want Kenshin thinking I have a crush on him.

'_Thinking or knowing you have a crush on him?'_ my conscience asked tauntingly.

Kenshin returned the smile and I felt my heart literally melt. "Good." He said pulling out a tiny box with a purple ribbon from his jacket pocket. "I want you to have this."

I took the box from him, my hands trembling as I undid the ribbon and lifted off the lid. I gasped. Inside was a bracelet of purple and blue beads with a silver sword pendant.

"It's beautiful. I love it." I said, overwhelmed by bliss.

"Here I'll put it on for you." Kenshin said as he took it from the box and clasped it around my right wrist.

'I'll never take it off.' I told myself.

"Thank you Kenshin." I mumbled softly, too embarrassed to look at him. 'I really am a child with a crush aren't I?' I asked myself. 'Look how I act around him! I can't even look him in the eye!'

Overcoming my nervousness I quickly looked up into his eyes. In a matter of seconds I found myself only a breath's distance from Kenshin's face.

"Happy sweet sixteen." He whispered before I shut my eyes as he closed the distance between our lips. That was my first kiss and it was everything I expected it to be, exciting, new, anxious, thrilling, just simply exhilarating.

Little did I know how much would change in a few days when our friendship would take a turn for the worse.

But that night I went home with fireworks in my eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes (again): There you have it! That was a tad more fluff then I wanted by hey it's the past and she's only a teenager there. Anyway see the difference now? Kaoru is in love with Kenshin but he doesn't feel the same way in fact he hates her, there's a reason for it too but you'll have to wait for the next update until then (sorry!). I plan to reveal the rest of their past in the next 2 chapters (depending on the length since I don't want to post a really long chapter) then bring us back to the present! Review what you think, until next time, Happy Writing!


	3. Old Tradition

Author's notes: Alright I'm back! Anyway typing is going slow so I didn't cover everything I wanted to in this chapter, like I said I was going to, but I will update shortly considering the nearing weekend will give me time. So read on then!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doorbell rang and woke me out of my reverie, I ran to answer it. Upon opening the door I came face to face with one of my oldest friends. I feigned annoyance and crossed my arms, giving him an irritated glare.

"What did I do this time, Jou-chan?" Sano asked calling me by a nickname he gave me when I was in high school.

"Nothing, I'm just joking with you rooster-head." I said calling him by the nickname he received in high school.

He grinned wolfishly. I smiled, Sano's carefree attitude always lightened my mood. "So what do I owe this grand visit for?" I asked.

"I just came to get my toolbox. I accidentally left it here when I helped install the entertainment center Sunday." He replied bashfully.

"Go and get it." I said as I let him walk by.

"How's the place?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Great I just finished unpacking."

"That good's Jou-chan. Now you can have me over some more and let me watch the game on your new television." Sano suggested ruefully.

"Ha! I get enough of you already." I laughed.

"Alright, alright. I got my things I'm going. Will I see you Saturday for the barbeque?" he asked before leaving.

"Of course." I answered as I shut the door behind him.

I went to the kitchen and poured myself a mug of coffee. I sighed sadly, staring into my reflection in the brown liquid. Kenshin and I used to go out for coffee every Sunday night. The last time we went for coffee was one of the worst days of my life...

The phone rang. I ran down the stairs eagerly to answer it. I picked up the receiver and brought it to my ear.

"Hello Kenshin!" I said cheerfully into the phone.

"Hey Kaoru, I'll be there in a few minutes okay?" he responded.

"Oh. Alright, bye."

"Bye." And he hung up.

'That was odd.' I thought to myself. Then again things had been odd for the past week. Ever since my birthday Kenshin and I haven't been talking as much, we hardly hang out anymore. Every time I've offered plans he has some come of excuse.

I sighed. I've been so bored without him. However tonight we are going out for our traditional coffee. I've been waiting so long to see Kenshin again. I don't think I could stand not having Kenshin in my life.

The doorbell rang and I raced to the door. I opened it in a rush and at the sight of my favorite red-head I embraced him.

"Kenshin!" I exclaimed happily. "I haven't seen you all week! I've missed you!"

"Sorry I've just been busy, Kaoru." He replied.

My frown was buried in his neck so he didn't see it. _'No 'I missed you too.'? Kenshin why are you acting so distant?'_

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Good!" I said half-heartedly, giving him a playful punch in the shoulder.

"Come on then let's go get coffee." He said offering his arm. I dimly noted he kept his hands in his pockets.

'Maybe I had been reading things all wrong.' I asked myself. 'Maybe Kenshin doesn't like me at all.'

We arrived at the café a few minutes later since it wasn't very far from my house. The walk was unpleasant. Kenshin didn't say a word to me. He wouldn't even look at me.

We ordered quickly, both getting hot chocolate despite the warm weather. We sat in our usual discreet corner at a small table for two. After a few moments of silence and the sound of sipping, I got annoyed. Just as I was about to say something Kenshin spoke up.

"I'm sorry I had such a busy week, Kaoru. I've just been catching up with an old friend." Kenshin admitted.

I smiled. 'Maybe the Kenshin I know is back.' "Oh? Anyone I know?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, I met her before you." he replied.

'Her?' My stomach rolled uncomfortably.

"Her name's Tomoe. She was my neighbor when we were kids. I ran into her at the grocery store last Monday." He continued, smiling.

I bit back a frown. Something about the way Kenshin smiled when he talked about this girl, Tomoe, made me very unhappy. I faked a smile. "Sounds like fun." I replied dryly, trying to shrug off this weird feeling, I was being way too paranoid.

"It was. Tomoe and I have been talking about old times when we were kids. We even went through some old photo albums it was really great. Anyway, tell me Kaoru what have you been up to? Knowing you, you've probably been hanging out with friends all week. I bet you've had lots of fun too." He asked.

'Waiting for you.' I thought. "Yeah I've been with Misao." I lied, looking down at my crossed hands in my lap as I did so. 'Please don't notice.' I mentally begged.

"Sounds like you had a good time too." Kenshin said laughing. I smiled slightly at his happy face. "Knowing Misao she probably dragged you to the kendo tournament last weekend, she told me she was planning on going. How was it?" he inquired.

"I didn't go." I answered.

He looked surprised. "Why not?" he asked.

"I wasn't feeling very well." I said softly.

"Really? Were you sick?"

'No. I was waiting for you that day.' "Yeah…" I mumbled.

Kenshin went on in a rant about his week continually talking about how great it was. I wish I had something to talk about to change the subject. We left the café and walked back again in silence. Kenshin didn't drive since he knew how much I loved walking together. We got back at my house and he walked me to the door. I turned to him and smiled.

"Goodnight Kenshin."

"Goodnight Kaoru."

After only a moment of silence, he turned and walked away. I wondered briefly if I had imagined our kiss. Imagined the way I felt that night, the way I feel about Kenshin now. I couldn't have, could I? I looked at his retreating figure, doubt spreading in my fluttering heart as I did so.

I took a deep breath and I called his name. "Kenshin?"

"Yeah?" he asked over his shoulder, not even bothering to turn around.

I felt my heart sink at his indifference. 'What happened to the sweet Kenshin I saw only a week ago? Maybe he has an evil twin.' I thought hopefully.

"Kaoru?" he called, snapping me from thoughts.

Swallowing my heart and the lump in my throat I faked a laugh. "Nevermind." I said unsteadily, shaking my head. "I can't remember what I was going to say. It was probably dumb anyway."

With that said I ran into the house shutting the door behind me, not giving him a chance to respond. I sat down on the floor by the door pathetically. I couldn't bring myself to ask him what he honestly thought of Tomoe. I wondered about her. Was she pretty? Smart? Nice? Honest? Athletic? Does he like her? _Does he like me?_ Does he smile when he talks about me, too? Did that kiss mean anything to him? Did it mean as much to him as it did to me? Did it mean anything to him at all?

I waited, listening for approaching footsteps. Kenshin would come back and ask me what was wrong. He would make sure I was content and alright. He wouldn't leave without knowing I was happy. He wouldn't. Right?

I waited patiently. He was probably just debating what to say or put together what was wrong. It was nine, and then it was ten, then eleven. I sat there waiting. Kenshin is coming back. He is. He always has.

Finally it turned twelve and only exhaustion, not doubt, made me leave the spot by the door and go to bed. Sleepily I hoped Kenshin wasn't too cold outside. I yawned, pulled over the covers and licked my lips. The flavor of hot cocoa on my tongue suddenly didn't taste that great.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes (again): I only covered the beginning of what I wanted to type today but I will update soon like I said. By the way it might be poor writing since I kind of rushed it because I want it done. Poor Kaoru, I think pretty soon I have to write a story where she isn't distressed! Otherwise readers might start to think I don't like her. This chapter was kind of sad Kaoru is a bit naive but just wait and you'll find out what happens next. Anyway...tell me what you think in a review if you want and for those of you who read 'Of love and lies' I found my rough draft and I am typing it now, it'll be posted tomorrow or tonight (probably late though, so I'd recommend waiting for tomorrow). Until next time, Happy Writing!


	4. Revealation

Author's notes: I know I know it's been a long time. Sorry but I've been busy though. Well it's the weekend again yo know that means updates! Yay! Anyway...this chapter is long to make up for the wait. A lots warning lots of angst ahead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The weeks following that night went by slow. Kenshin and I were hanging out again but neither he nor I mentioned that night. It's almost as if it never happened. I started wondering if I actually had run inside that night or not. I doubted my memories. Was my mind playing tricks on me? Maybe I was going insane?

I pulled out of my thoughts and glanced at Kenshin who was reading a textbook beside me at the table.

"Kenshin?"

He looked up from the pages. "Yes Kaoru?"

"Do you want to do something?" I asked curiously.

He frowned. "Actually I'm kind of tired today." As if saying it triggered it he yawned almost immediately. It was then that I noticed the circles under his eyes.

"Have you been staying up late?" I asked.

"Yeah…" he confessed sheepishly. "It's distracting talking on the phone-"

He stopped there, turning back to the book. "The phone?" I repeated.

"Yeah…I was using it late for the last couple of nights." He said, fidgeting in his chair.

"Were you talking to Tomoe?" It was out of my mouth before I could stop it.

Kenshin went rigid. "Y-yes as a matter of fact I was." He admitted, guiltily.

"Oh." I said, hiding the true sadness in my voice. "That's great."

"Kaoru," Kenshin said softly.

I looked up into his warm eyes. "Yes, Kenshin?"

"Is something bothering you?" he asked.

'_Yes! Tell him the mention of Tomoe upsets you!'_ my conscience screamed.

'I can't.'

'_Why the hell not?'_

'It'd be selfish. I can't ask him to stay away from Tomoe because I'm…I'm…'

'_Jealous?'_

'N-no-yes, maybe a little, but still, they've known each other since they were kids. I can't ask Kenshin to leave her alone, they were just reacquainted.'

'_So it makes more sense to let it tear you apart inside while Kenshin thinks you're all honky-dory with everything? Just look at what happened the other night; you really want that to happen again?'_

'N-no but I can't tell Kenshin. What would he think of me then? He might think I'm an insecure, selfish _girl_. I'd be a horrible person, not to mention friend, to ask such a favor. Why should I ruin his friendship with Tomoe and tell him to stop meeting her because it bothers me?'

'_Because Kenshin deserves the truth, you can at least give him that.'_

'I-'

"Kaoru?" Kenshin repeated. "Is there something wrong?"

"Kenshin I…" I stopped. Despite my rational mind I couldn't stop myself when I answered. "I'm just excited to get a chance to meet Tomoe." I lied.

Kenshin frowned. "I'm not sure Kaoru…"

"What?" I said dumbly. 'Why won't you let me meet her with you? You're not hiding something are you, Kenshin?'

"There's something I need to tell you Kaoru…" Kenshin whispered.

I leaned close, nervous all of a sudden.

"I didn't tell you everything about Tomoe…" he continues whispering.

'Uh-oh.' I thought, thinking he was going to admit his feelings for her.

"Tomoe's family is a little complicated. Her stepmother-" Kenshin stopped and looked right at me. "She-she's an alcoholic. Tomoe told me she treats her and her brother, Enishi, horribly when there father is gone. I mean she doesn't hit them but Tomoe says she's just as cruel with words."

I gaped at Kenshin. 'I had no idea! And here I was getting jealous of Tomoe and I don't even know her.' I suddenly felt really rotten and low.

"I'm telling you because I just wanted you to know." Kenshin admitted honestly, squeezing my hand for an instant.

I nodded. I could barely speak I was so ashamed of myself.

"Tomoe will be at Megumi's party next Saturday night though. You can meet her then." Kenshin replied.

"Okay." I muttered weakly.

Kenshin smiled slightly and returned to his reading. I was grateful he didn't look up to see my guilty and sickened face.

Two weeks later Kenshin and I were driving to Megumi's party. We were planning on meeting Tomoe there. I was still very ashamed for being jealous of Tomoe. However, I felt even worse because I was still feeling insecure with her and Kenshin.

For the past two weeks Kenshin and I hadn't been hanging out that much since he was so busy being with Tomoe. The first few days I let it go with a shrug but after the first week and no sign of Kenshin, besides his phone calls telling me he was busy, I started feeling suspicious. This was double-sided with guilt. Who was I to mistrust Kenshin? He was my best friend and such a gentleman!

At school we talked a little but we shared no classes so we didn't see each other much. People at school noticed our unusual distant behavior with one another and rumor spread we weren't friends anymore. It was horrible. Rumors spread greatly and there was so many fabricated stories about why Kenshin and I had fought. None were true but one in particular unnerved me. Someone was saying Kenshin had cheated on me with another woman but the problem with that was Kenshin and I were never officially dating. The only affectionate encounter between us was that one kiss. The rumor nonetheless put me on edge. Why hasn't Kenshin made a move since then? He stopped being so affectionate only _after_ Tomoe showed up.

The drive to Megumi's was quiet. I stopped trying to get Kenshin to talk almost a week ago. I can't stand the side tracking our conversation takes to suddenly talking about Tomoe. Ugh, I'm just so tired and sick. I don't know how I feel towards him anymore. I feel like my heart and mind are muddled around him these days.

"We're here." Kenshin said turning to me as we stopped in front of Megumi's parents' estate. It's a waste of breath to mention Megumi is wealthy, her house speaks for itself. I stared at the large prominent and amazing estate building, it looked incredible, especially at night with the great lighting from the veranda.

I faked a smile. "So we are."

Kenshin parked his car in the parking lot and without holding out his arm continued to the house. My heart missed a beat. Kenshin always waited and let me hold onto him whenever or wherever we went. Maybe I was too clingy. I followed gloomily.

Inside it was loud with music blasting from the stereo and bodies were dancing wildly in the living room, which was stripped of furniture. We walked around them and into the less crowded, by hardly empty, kitchen. I glanced around turning my head this way and that, looking for Tomoe, though I had no idea who she was or what she looked like. Kenshin was also glancing around nervously. Finally his eyes read recognition and he turned to me with a smile.

"Come on." He said grinning.

I followed as he led me toward the breakfast bar which wasn't busy with people. A lone figure sat at the table. There upon a tall stool sat a young woman, with her back turned to us.

"Tomoe!" Kenshin exclaimed when we were a few feet away.

The stranger at the bar turned in our direction. My eyes widened. She was beautiful. Sitting gracefully with her legs crossed was a lovely_woman. _She had long silky onyx hair pulled back stylishly with a few strands cropping her angel face. Her face was smooth with small pink lips, a perfect nose, and a pair of deep jet-black eyes. Her skin was pale like mine but it was creamy and soft looking, it almost glowed. Her figure was thin and sleek but not scrawny, and it was matured beyond my own, it was just about right. She was dressed in an ankle-length long lavender summer dress adorned over with a light blue shawl. She was absolutely lovely. Her graceful demeanor made her look all the more divine.

I dreadfully turned to look at Kenshin on the side of me. He was just as drawn to her as me, but more so. My heart clenched oddly. Why was it acting so weird?

I turned back to Tomoe to find her looking at me, she stared at me apologetically. She looked at Kenshin before returning to look at me, staring sadly with those seemingly knowing eyes. It was as if she could read me. Like she could see 'madly in love with guy who is madly in love with you' written across my face.

Kenshin started speaking first. He ranted on and on not minding me too much or even acknowledging me except to glance every once in awhile.

My stomach rolled sickly. My face felt cool and my neck felt sweaty. I wasn't feeling to well. Maybe I was hungry.

"Excuse me I need to get some refreshment." I said politely.

"Alright we'll be here." Kenshin said as he turned back to Tomoe, who glanced at me again with those same eyes.

I turned away quickly, walking toward the table across the room. I grabbed a cup and filled it with punch from the bowl on the table. I gulped the drink down in seconds wanting to clam my stomach. It didn't work to well and suddenly my ears rang and I felt something burn inside me like a little buzz. I filled another cup and drank. I needed to refresh myself to clear my head.

"Hey Kaoru…" someone drawled next to me.

I turned to the speaker. "Hey Megumi."

"How you enjoying the party?" she asked hopping up t sit on the table. "and how about the punch?"

I glanced at her. I never thought I'd see someone better looking than her but I was proved wrong when I met Tomoe. Megumi was good-looking, but not beautiful like Tomoe, she was gorgeous. She was classy, chick, and trendy. She had a pretty face with nice brown eyes with thick black eyelashes, a small nose, and ruby red lips. Her waist-long, silky, onyx hair freely moved about her, falling off her thin shoulders like black water. With her hips and womanly figure she captured a lot of attention, most which was testosterone induced. She gave me a silly wink. I held back a frown. I haven't been too fond of her since she tried to seduce Kenshin. I've been frigid with her lately, finding her company most uncomfortable. Though I don't hate her, we're friends but we're also rivals, a fact that will always be between us and true friendship.

"So who's the lady?" she asked her usually carefree voice disappearing.

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes. "_Who_ is that?" she asked pointing.

I followed her finger. It pointed straight at Tomoe who was sitting beside Kenshin at the breakfast bar at the moment.

"Oh. That's Tomoe." I muttered under my breath, before drinking some more punch.

"Tomoe? Who is she?" Megumi asked icily.

"She-she's Kenshin's friend." I answered weakly. I don't know why but I didn't like this conversation.

"Just his friend?" Megumi said skeptically.

"Yes." I replied stiffly. I knew where she was going with this.

"How can you be sure?" she asked smugly. "They look like they might be more."

"No. She's just a childhood friend he was reacquainted with." I said coldly. I drank some more punch to keep my hands and mouth busy so as not to hit or curse Megumi.

"You know what they say about childhood friends." Megumi said smiling devilishly at me.

My head was swirling a little and I felt dizzy but my ears were ringing with her words. I shook my head wildly. Why was the room spinning? I steadied myself. Megumi words still echoed in my head. Then the first words that came to mind I spat out.

"Ken-Kenshin wouldn't even _think_ about liking huuu-her. Her mo-mother's a drinker, and you know what they saaay…" I drawled. "Like mother like daughter." What the hell did I just say? Why did that come out of m-my mouth? Baka! Megu-gumi will tell e-ev-everyone.

"What?" Megumi exclaimed. I tipped back a little, dizziness overcoming me.

"N-nothing." I muttered grabbing the table to keep support.

"No I know what you said. Well now I don't have to worry about Kenshin liking her more than me. I know just how to ruin her." Megumi said haughtily, grinning.

I stared back at her shocked. "N-no, you can't-"

Megumi smiled. "Oh and guess what? When I tell Kenshin it was _you,_ who told me, well, then you'll be out of the picture, and there will be no competition."

I gawked at her as she started walking away. "Meg-Megumi!"

She looked over her shoulders, a sly smile gracing her lips. "Oh by the way Kaoru, I hope you liked the punch."

My stomach rolled uncomfortably. Oh God. I raised the cup to my lips and sniffed. I suppressed my stomach before I dashed to the bathroom.

An hour later I left the bathroom after emptying my stomach painfully. That was so horrible, last time I drink any punch ever. I walked to an empty room and picked up the phone there. I dialed Kenshin's cell.

On the second ring he picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey." I muttered, still weak and dizzy.

"Kaoru? Where are you? What happened to you?" he asked.

I took a deep breath before answering. "I had to go, Misao called me and asked if I would accompany her to the mall. I owed her one Kenshin I'm sorry." I lied.

"Oh." He replied.

"I have to go now, tell Tomoe I said bye." I said into the phone before I hung up immediately. Now I just had to wait out in this room for another few hours before it was all over. I fell back on the room's couch and within seconds I was out.

When I woke it was almost nine o'clock and I no longer heard any music blaring. I rose from the couch only to find my head was spinning painfully as if I had a migraine twenty times more powerful than usual. So this is a hangover.

I walked over to the phone and called the only friend I had left to trust. It rang once before she answered.

"Hiya!"

"Ow!" I exclaimed as I held the phone away from me. Wow, did that scream hurt even more when I had a hangover.

"Kaoru is that you?"

"Yes, Misao, it's me listen I need a favor." I said seriously.

"Anything." She replied.

I explained to her everything and she picked me up in less than twenty minutes. We were at her house before ten and had told her _everything_ that had happened. She comforted me but before long exhaustion caught up and I was already out again but this time for the entire night.

The next day I didn't go to school and just stayed at Misao's house feigning ill. I could not go to school and hear what everyone would say about Tomoe, all because I was stupid, got drunk and told Megumi. Worst of all what would Kenshin think of me now? I held back a cry; Kenshin would listen to me, wouldn't he? I slumped over. What could I do?

Around three o'clock, after school had ended, I got dressed and decided I was going to take responsibility for what I had done. I was going to apologize to Tomoe. Taking Misao's keys I hopped into her car heading to Tomoe's place. I remembered Kensin telling me Tomoe lived on the street along the bakery we visited on Tuesdays and drove in its direction.

When I reached the street I read the mailboxes until I found the one with 'Yukishiro' printed on it. It was a lovely two-story house, white, with blue shutters and great windows, and a grand French front door.

I walked up the stone pathway toward the place. I rang the doorbell think how cruel and stupid I was for allowing myself to spit out Tomoe's personal life to Megumi who would spread it around to literally everyone. Tears pricked at my eyes and I wiped them away quickly just as the door swung open.

A tall handsome guy with white hair stood in front of me.

"Uh um." I mumbled. I knew this guy from my history class! He had just transferred around the same time as Tomoe! I think his name was Enishi. Wait a minute didn't Kenshin say something? Oh my god! He's Tomoe's brother! I felt even worse; I not only hurt Tomoe but him as well!

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed apologetically, tears brimming over.

He looked taken aback. "Miss I-"

"I told Megumi! It's my entire fault I-" I started sobbing, hiding my head in my hands.

I felt Enishi grab and pull me in the house before shutting the door.

"Hey calm down. I'm sure whatever you did isn't that bad." He said softly.

Still covering my face, I shook my head wildly. "No! It is! I-"

He grabbed my hands from my face. "Shhh…" he whispered.

I silently sobbed. "I'm sorry! I need to speak with Tomoe." I cried.

He frowned. "I'm afraid I'm the only one here."

"Oh but I need to-"

"Hold on a second, breathe. Calm down I can't really hear your hysterical cries." He interrupted leading me to a seat in the living room.

"It's my fault!" I whined.

"What is?" he asked.

"I told Megumi about…about," I hesitated, wiping tears from my face. "about your stepmother." I admitted guiltily looking down.

He was silent. He must be brimming with anger now. He won't want to be nice to me anymore.

I looked up at him, biting my sleeve to gag my sobs. He was staring at me incredulously, almost like I had two heads.

"Is that all?" he replied. "I was wondering who told everyone. If it had been-"

"What?" I exclaimed ridiculously. "It's my fault everyone knows! I feel so horrible!" I said distressed.

"Why?" he asked, not angry at all.

I looked down blushing furiously; I was embarrassed to admit my stupidity. "I-I got drunk and blurted it."

He sounded startled. "You don't look like the drinking type."

"I-I'm not. I didn't know it was spiked." I said shamefully.

"I see. Why are you so guilt-ridden then? It was an accident." he asked.

Now I was angry. "Are you crazy? How does that excuse it? I ruined you and Tomoe's lives! Accident or not it's still wrong! I shouldn't have been so dumb!" I yelled, angry tears running down my face.

He frowned and looked genuinely saddened. "Neither I nor Tomoe care what they think anyway. Please calm down, Miss. You're not bad at all. You came here to apologize and that's good enough for me."

"N-"

He grabbed and pulled me into a fierce hug. "Shhh…"

I stiffened it was awkward being held by another guy. Not that the hug was intimate or anything he was just trying to soothe my nerves like a mother does a child. That's what I was after all, still a child. I didn't want to be rude and untangle myself brashly so I forced my body to relax until he let go. I sniffed.

Megumi was ticked off. To say she was angry was an understatement. She was_furious _furious. To think Kenshin would still like that Tomoe even though she had torn her reputation to pieces. Worst of all, he even defended Kaoru even though she had told about Tomoe. How dare he choose that pathetic _girl _over her. She jerkily stopped the car in front of the Yukishiro driveway. If Kenshin had not _demanded_ her to come apologize she wouldn't even be caught six miles from here. She jumped out of the car with every intention to make this quick.

She went up the porch, her heels clicking against the stone with a click-clack every step. Just as she was about to ring the doorbell she noticed the door was opened slightly. Her eyebrows rose.

"Hello?" she called. No answer followed.

She pushed the door open further and walked in. She knew it wasn't smart but her instincts were uncontrollable. A yell reached her ears. She walked quietly down the hall until she came across the slightly open living room door. Inside she saw Enishi, the first guy, besides Kenshin, who had turned her down when she had flirted with him. What had surprised her more was the person sitting beside him? There right next to him was Kaoru! Megumi noticed she was bawling madly but she also saw a genuine look of affection on Enishi face. She recognized the expression and she felt like slapping herself. Enishi was attracted to that _girl_ tooWas the world coming to an end or did she just miss something? How could Kenshin and Enishi could choose her over Kaoru was beyond her understanding. She glared at Kaoru. The little dweb didn't even notice how much they liked her. She was so goddamn oblivious and insecure.

Suddenly Enishi got up and wrapped his arms around her. If Megumi had just walked in she swore she would've thought they were more than friends. Out of nowhere an idea came to her head and she smiled. Maybe there was hope for her after all. Pulling out her cell phone she snapped a shot of the two. Without looking back she went back to her car and drove, planning to destroy her greatest competition.

The way to Kenshin's was slow as her mind raced. Should she really go through with her plan and convince Kenshin Kaoru was seeing another guy? After all it was one thing to spread the truth about Tomoe, but it was another to spread a lie, that would make her truly evil. She debated it. She knew Kaoru would never even dream of doing such a thing, but if she showed Kenshin the photo of her hugging Enishi she might be able to make him believe.

_'Don't do it.'_ Her conscience told her.

'Why not?'

_'It's wrong.'_

'But…'

'_But what? It's wrong! Are you stopping to the low level of a liar? Do you want to be the bitch everyone calls you behind your back now?_'

'No, but if I do this Kaoru won't be in my way anymore.'

'_Why does it matter?'_

'She's why Kenshin won't go out with me.'

'_Why do you need Kenshin? You can have any other guy.'_

'I want Kenshin!'

'_Why?'_

'Damnit I love him!'

She gasped when she realized what she had said. She _loved_ him. She had loved him for such a long time, since she met him in middle school. He was handsome, nice, and kind. He was also the only guy who wasn't swayed by her charm or looks. He was a challenge. She pursued him everyday trying to get his attention. Sometime along the way she must've fallen for him.

A tear slipped. She hastily swept it away with the sleeve of her expensive chanel jacket. She wasn't going to lose him now that she had the chance. She knew Kaoru loved him too but the girl wasn't good enough for him. He needed a real woman. He needed her. Once Kaoru was out of the way, Kenshin would look at her the way he had watched Kaoru with the glowing admiration and fascination.

For Kenshin she'd cast away her principles. She'd lie, ruin Kaoru a friend who shared her love for the man, and bring only herself closer to him. She pressed the gas eagerly, eager to lie, eager to destroy, eager so that she could finally throw herself in his arms and feel them wrap around her.

She arrived at Kenshin shortly to see him escorting Tomoe to a nearby car. She waited and watched him wave goodbye to Tomoe. When Tomoe had driven off she stepped out for the car and went up the walkway. Kenshin immediately noticed her.

"Megumi?" he said questioningly. He was surprised to see her. If Tomoe had not put him in a good calm mood he would yell at her again for what she did today. How could she tell everyone that? What shocked him more was when she told him Kaoru told her. He couldn't believe it. He needed to speak to Kaoru.

"Hey Ken-san." She said, feigning seriousness.

He noticed her grim expression. "What's wrong?"

She ducked her head in order to hide her smile. She would be one step closer to him soon. She raised her head, frowning. "A lot I'm afraid."

"What is?" Kenshin asked, alarmed.

"I'm afraid to tell you. When I went to apologize like you said I saw-I-I can't say." She said regretfully. "You'll just have to look. Here." She said passing the phone to him.

He took it from her and looked. There on Megumi's phone was a picture of Kaoru and Enishi hugging! He felt his chest constrict. What was this? He glared angrily at Megumi.

"Is this a joke?" he asked.

"N-no!" she exclaimed.

He looked at the picture again not believing his eyes. How could Kaoru do that to him? Was she seeing him? He thought she liked him. Maybe she was mad at him for talking to Tomoe a lot. I mean it wasn't that he was interested in Tomoe, she just asked for his company when her mother had been particularly cruel to her and she needed comfort. Kaoru had started acting quiet recently. She was never that way and it made him wonder what was wrong. He hadn't had much time for Kaoru lately but he thought she'd understand. He thought she'd wait for him. The picture stared up at him. He flipped the phone shut. He needed to speak to Kaoru _now_.

Throwing the phone at Megumi he stalked to his car. "I have to go Megumi."

"Ken-"

"No time!" he yelled as he started backing up before disappearing down the street.

He arrived at Tomoe's ten minutes later. Just as he was about to drive into the lot he saw Kaoru at the door. His eyes burned when he noticed who was with her. Enishi. He watched Kaoru walked to a jeep, what he recognized was Misao's car, with Enishi following. At the car she turned to Enishi and said something to him he couldn't hear. They didn't look like they were dating. His muscles relaxed. Knowing Kaoru she just came to apologize. But wait, did he tell her where Tomoe lived? No, he made sure not to so she wouldn't visit when her stepmother was home. So how did she know? Unless…unless she'd been here before?

Out of the blue Enishi hugged Kaoru before she got into the car. Kenshin felt crushed. She was seeing someone else without telling him! He slammed his fist down onto the dashboard. When Kaoru left he followed her.

When she parked the car outside Misao's he also stopped and stalked furiously toward her, his previous distraught fueling into rage.

Kaoru noticed him. She looked at him with wide eyes, surprise written all over her face.

'_Guilty conscience.'_

"K-Kenshin?" she stuttered.

"Hey." He replied icily.

Her eyes widened.

"So, what have you been doing today?" he demanded more than asked.

"I was-"

"Seeing Enishi behind my back?" he finished bitterly.

"I-"

"You don't have to tell me! Megumi showed me a picture of you two embracing! I can't believe you did that! I thought-I thought you-never mind! If you didn't want to be with me you shouldn't have let me kiss you!" He yelled.

"You believe I'd do that?" Kaoru asked ridiculously.

"I didn't at first but I saw him hug you myself just moments ago!"

"I never-how can you say that? Especially since you keep spending time with Tomoe! How can you accuse me of that when you ignore me for someone else!"

She was blaming him now! She was even accusing Tomoe! "Is that why you told Megumi? So Tomoe would be punished because you thought I was seeing her? You know what? Forget it! Forget everything! As far as I'm concerned Kaoru we're not friends anymore! We'll never be!" he shouted as he got in his car and drove off.

He didn't even look back to notice her heart-broken face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: So tell me what you thought in a review! Now you all know why Kenshin hates Kaoru! Sorry if Megumi seemed OOC. Next chapter will be posted soon but I plan to update ALL my other stories first. Until next time, Happy Writing!


	5. Apart

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I shook my head as if to will the memories away.

'No I don't want to think about that anymore. I'm over Kenshin. I have been for years.'

_'Is that why you still wear __**his**__ bracelet then?' my conscience berated._

'No-No I'm over-'

_'Is that why you ran away? Is that why you transferred schools? Is that why you went to college across state? Is that why you lie to your father about Kenshin and you? Is that why? Because you're over him?'_

I sighed. 'Why are consciences always right?'

_'Because we have no feelings just logic.'_

'…'

_'That was rhetorical wasn't it?'_

The truth is I had run away from Kenshin. After two months in school I was on edge, almost breaking into tears at the very sight of him in the corner of my eye. He never looked at me again except to taunt me or glare. He wasn't the same Kenshin. He changed. I realized it was my fault he changed. He eventually asked Tomoe out and they were dating no less than one month after our breakup. They were the talk of the school. The perfect couple. Even though he wasn't the same Kenshin I still loved him and it hurt so much to see him with Tomoe. Tomoe always looked at me with pity and that bothered me more so. When you're pitied it means you're pathetic. It practically killed me to go to school everyday.

The most surprising thing that happened though was a visit from Megumi. She came over my house in a flustered manner. She fell to her knees before me sobbing as she apologized profusely to me. She confessed she lied to Kenshin but only because she was jealous and hurt since she was in love with him. She told me how she had been harassed her first day in school and he had come to defend her. She explained why she tried so hard to look good just for him but she was upset he never noticed her affection because of me. She told me how frustrated and how heart-breaking it was to watch him be with someone else. I started crying to by then. She said she was so sorry for what she had done. Sorry she couldn't take it away anymore; sorry I had to experience the same pain she did. Since that day we have been very good friends. After all who really can make a better friend than someone who shares the same pain you do?

I stayed one more month more in school before I begged my father to transfer me to a new school with the lame excuse it had better classes. It worked. Then graduation came and the college both I and Himura dreamed of going to had accepted me. A week later my father told me he ran into a friend who told him Kenshin was enrolled there. He joked Kenshin and I would be a couple again, I had to fake a smile. I had told my father we were still friends but that dating never worked for us. Grudgingly I withdrew my application and went to my second favorite college which just happens to have been coincidentally located across the country. I lied to my father that they had a better program. So for four years I spent time away from home, from friends, from anything that would remind me of Kenshin at all. It was too…too heart-breaking. There were no flings or other dates in college. I was still attached to Kenshin. I was still in love with him. I couldn't throw out anything he had given me, the bracelet included, _especially_ his bracelet. It was the last thing he gave me that reminded me I was once his.

I wiped the tear from my cheek and folded up the last box. I was done with Kenshin. I hadn't seen him in six years. The way I remember him was as an eighteen-year old teenager. I was a twenty-one year old woman I needed to get over my high school sweetheart once and for all. With that resolution, that I know I couldn't keep, I stuck my chin up and headed for the bedroom to take a much needed rest.

_Knock, Knock!_

I sighed as I headed toward the door.

'_What did you forget this time Sano your brain?'_

I didn't bother to look through the glass hole to see it was Sano. I quickly unbolted the door and swung it open.

'_Oh.My.God.'_

My eyes widened in shock.

Before me was a man with striking features. He had a athletic chest, muscled legs and arms basically, a strong fit body; I could see it through his tight black T-Shirt and jeans. His hair was bright red and long. It was pulled up high with an elastic. His face was smooth and handsome; nice lips, good nose, and stunningly amazing blue eyes. I noticed flecks of gold among the blue. He looked so familiar. If I didn't know any better I would've sworn he was Kenshin.

'_Did I fall asleep already? I must be dreaming.'_

He smiled. "Hey Kaoru. Long time no see?"

I recognized _**his**_ warm voice at once. There was no mistake. It was Kenshin. I couldn't breath. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I could barely keep my legs straight to stand. Suddenly the room was spinning. Then it was gone and there was only black. Maybe I was dreaming after all?


	6. Old Aquaintance Be Forgot?

Author's notes: Oh dear! Thank you to one of my reviewers (An Ash Tree) who pointed out the problem with Kenshin having bullied Kaoru in the prologue even though she hasn't seen him in 6 years! I completely forgot I redid a chapter and left out one very important scene! However I fixed this dilemma by adding it to chapter 7. It was originally in chapter 6 but I split this chapter for dramatic effect. Also it begins two years before the last chapter. Enjoy!

--

**Two years prior…**

Megumi walked down the sidewalk of the busy streets of Tokyo. Actually most would disagree that she walked but more that she _strutted_. She ducked her to hide the confident smug smile on her ruby lips. She nonchalantly pretended not to notice the attention and the stares of other men as she moved forward.

A carefree laugh escaped her lips as she imagined Sanosuke besides her seething with jealously. He was always that way. He always got angry or jealous of the considerable attention she got from other men. Her eyes crinkled a little at thinking about him. He was so protective of her. He was afraid he'd lose her. He didn't want to leave her ever. She was everything to him. He_ loved_ her.

Only a few nights ago maybe two weeks he had confessed his feelings for her. He admitted he was deeply in love with her, Takani Megumi, even if she was flirty, seductive, sly, and sometimes prissy. He loved her!

'If only he knew…' Megumi thought to herself. 'If only he knew how much I loved him.'

But she couldn't tell him. She was afraid too. She acted the way she did because she was always afraid. Afraid to become too attached, so attached she wouldn't be able to picture her day without hearing or seeing from him, so attached she always ended up thinking about him no matter what had been on her mind, so attached she shopped for him and not just herself, so attached she couldn't imagine never meeting him. But it had happened. She, Megumi Takani the fearless woman who thought she would never fall for another man, was love struck. She had fallen in love with Sanosuke.

She wondered briefly if she should curse her luck or praise it. Her heart fluttered answering her thoughts.

She hadn't even meant to be serious with Sano. He was _supposed_ to be just another fling. Just like all the other men she had ever dated. She had met him through Kaoru. Apparently they were good friends since childhood. One night at the club Kaoru and her frequently visited-alright the club she frequently visited and the one Kaoru sometimes visited- Kaoru had brought a friend. At first she thought Kaoru had actually brought a date! That girl hadn't dated anyone since, well since…high school. Megumi couldn't bring herself to say the name.

She laughed at herself. 'How and when did I become so weak?'

Regardless of Kaoru's nonexistent love life she had introduced Megumi to Sanosuke. She was unimpressed at the beginning. She did admit he was handsome and quite attractive but she wasn't interested. However, he surprised her. That very night he made his intentions clear that he was interested. He bought her a drink and started flirting. She liked his boldness but she wasn't that easy to impress. She walked off in the middle of one of his moves. That night he reappeared on the dance floor asking for one dance with her. She refused.

She had been stupid then. She thought he would've stopped that night but for weeks after he pursued her. He'd show up when she was out and ask her out. He flirted casually when they met up. He had roses and to her flowers sent to her address which she knew Kaoru had provided him with. On Valentines Day she found her apartment hallway filled with chocolates, bears, and flowers. Just who did that guy think he was? Did he think he could buy her with gifts? Oh he had another thing coming! She accepted one of his offers to go for a drink to show him just what kind of girl she really was! That night they met up at the bar; she refused to be picked up. After ordering their drinks she immediately raged at him about his unsuccessful attempts and vulgar intentions. Then after she was all steamed she threw her drink in his face and stomped off. However, he caught up with her in the parking lot and starting denying that he was trying to buy her and said he only wanted to impress her because he thought she was the most amazing woman he had ever met! He just wanted to get to know her more and without any hesitation he pulled her to him for a passionate kiss. He ashamedly withdrew and apologized for being rash and drove off. She was left alone in that parking lot wondering about what he said and brought her fingers to her lips. That same night she called him and agreed to go on their first date.

That had been three years ago. She was surprised they lasted especially that long. He was studying mechanics and she was a student at medical school. He would be finished in a year but she still had two years left to study before she earned her medical degree. The rest was history they only had the future to think about now. Her heart clenched in her chest. In that naïve part of her she imagined finishing medical school, earning a good position, and ultimately settling down. She imagined it to be with Sanosuke. He loved her what did she have to worry about? She was happy because _they _were happy.

She smiled. Sanosuke was coming back to town on break from school today and had planned a date for tonight. She was so excited. Usually she scheduled their dates but tonight he had. She hoped they weren't going to the monster truck rally again.

She smoothly walked around the corner like no other woman could in fashionable Prada heels. Her designer suit swayed with her movements giving her the most charming appearance. She smirked confidently noticing the man she passed give a double take. 'I'm good.' It was almost unfair that she knew just how right she was.

Yet as soon as she turned the corner she collided right into to someone. She stepped back sharply, ready to spit out the first insults on her lips. When she looked up, however, she froze. Her enchanting chocolate-brown eyes widened in surprise. She didn't even move to smooth out the wrinkles in her suit. Her heels were rooted to the ground it seemed. She couldn't believe her eyes.

The stranger across from her had dropped everything on the ground when they noticed each other and was just as paralyzed with shock as she was. The stranger regained composure first and looked Megumi straight in the eyes.

"Hello."

--

Author's notes: Oooo suspense! I wonder if anyone knows who the speaker is? Without reading the next chapter first. I added SxM in for fun! Hope the readers liked it! Anyway please review this chapter even if you are going to read the next one! Unless you really don't want to...Until next time Happy Writing!


	7. Unwind

She couldn't believe her eyes. There was no way she was seeing correctly. She cursed under her breath wishing she had had her usual cup of Starbucks coffee. Without it she was seeing things or rather someone. Someone who she hadn't ever thought she'd see again. Suddenly a sensation of determination and reconciliation stirred within her. She didn't care if this was a hallucination from lack of caffeine she had to talk. She had to tell the truth from all those years ago to amend for what she had done. How else could she repay that dumb Tanuki girl for her friendship? She owed her a lot. In high school she never realized just how great a person let alone friend Kaoru could be. If she had only had her usual cup of coffee she would've been more prepared for this. Inhaling in a deep breath she looked up.

"Hello Yukishiro-san."

Jet-black eyes bored into hers curiously. "Takani-san it has been a long time."

"Too long Yukishiro-san." Megumi muttered. "I should've done this years ago…"

Tomoe blinked confused. "Takani-san?"

"There's something you should know." Megumi replied. It was about time she told her.

"Oh?" Tomoe asked looking surprised.

"Yes." Megumi answered. "It might take a while. May I please have your time?"

Tomoe stood absolutely silent and impassive. She thought hard. "Well then…shall we?" She agreed walking to the corner and opening the door of the nearest building. She held it open for Megumi.

Megumi raised an eyebrow. She glanced at the building. The she noticed the sign above the door; Starbucks Coffee. Her lips traced into a smile. Perhaps fortune was with her today. "Thank you Yukishiro-san I think we shall." Megumi said walking past Tomoe and into the cafe. After almost two years it was time to fess up.

**A few hours later…**

"So," Tomoe mumbled staring into her cup of coffee without glancing across the small table at Megumi. "Kaoru never had anything to do with my brother? She didn't cheat on Kenshin?"

Megumi was stirring her own cup. It was her second. She couldn't have gone through the story with just one cup of coffee. She glanced up at Tomoe who met her eyes.

"No she didn't. She didn't have anything to do with the rumors either. I started that. She had only told me because she had gotten intoxicated the night before at my party. It was all my fault." Megumi admitted looking back at the black liquid spinning in her cup.

"They're only rumors if they're not true." Tomoe said forlornly.

Megumi stung with guilt. She had been such a bitch back then. 'If only I could take it back.' "I'm sorry." She apologized regretfully.

Tomoe shook her head. "We were young. Besides how can _**I**_ blame you? Who am _**I**_ to blame you?" She said while her usual impassive eyes lit with passion.

"What?" Megumi exclaimed. Since when did Tomoe speak up at all? She had always been so quiet.

Tomoe turned her head away her sudden fit of emotion gone like the flickering of a dying flame. She looked out the window as if trying to see something far away. "I felt the same way."

'Oh.' Megumi understood.

Tomoe smiled sadly. "I love him."

"Who wouldn't?" Megumi said before she could think twice about it.

Tomoe looked at her knowingly. "That's what I thought."

Megumi noticed the trace of a frown. "Why do you sound sad? You're the one that won. He's yours."

"He wasn't the same." She replied looking off again. "He hasn't been."

"Huh?" Megumi said startled.

"He changed. He didn't act the same. I guess without her or because of her he was different. A part of him was missing and he didn't know what to do about it himself. He became callous, insulting and quiet. After a few weeks he started acting strange and finally he became distant…even from me."

Megumi placed her hand on Tomoe's. "I know Kenshin," She said finally saying his name which she hadn't said in so long. "He's the-" she paused. "He's one of the nicest guys I know. He'll come around. Give him some time." She said smiling up at Tomoe.

Tomoe looked hopeful. "I do hope so." Then she smiled a tiny bit. "If you Takani-san can come around then surely Kenshin will."

Megumi frowned.

Tomoe blushed realizing what she had said. "I'm so sorry Takani-san! I didn't mean-"

Megumi laughed. "Yukishiro-san it's okay." Megumi smirked as she rose out of her seat. "You're probably right anyway."

Tomoe nodded also rising. Her cheeks were still pink. Megumi shook her head.

Just as she was about to leave, she turned around. "Yukishiro wait."

Tomoe stopped abruptly looking a little taken off guard. "Takani-san?"

Megumi reached into her purse and pulled out a piece of paper and pen. She jotted quickly. Then she threw the pen back in her purse before handing the piece of paper to Tomoe.

Tomoe looked at a set of numbers written down. She looked up at Megumi with confusion.

"Just in case you ever want to reach me." Megumi said.

Tomoe nodded.

A minute later they both went their own ways. Their paths had crossed though and the lines of fate were just beginning to align.

--

Tomoe walked slowly to the curb where the bus stop was. She never liked driving so she usually took the bus. She had made a resolution.

Kenshin was coming back to town tonight after being released on break from college. She decided tonight she would tell him the truth about Kaoru. Maybe he'd stop mentioning her as something horrible. Maybe he might stop insulting her when she wasn't even around to hear it anyway. Maybe he'd change back to his old ways if he knew? Her heart fluttered a little. She didn't care too much though. She'd love him either way.

The bus came to a halt in front of her. She stepped on. If Megumi had the determination to talk to her about the matter then she should have the courage to tell Kenshin. She grabbed the pole tightly as the bus lurched to life.

It would come down to tonight. Her fingers subconsciously crossed at her side.

--

It was six o'clock. Sano stared at his watch nervously as he paced in his apartment. In one more hour and he was going to meet her. He was beginning to feel sweat bead at his neck. He pulled at his collar to loosen his tie.

"Why is it getting so damn hot in here?" he muttered in irritation. He had very little patience.

He knew it wasn't that hot in the building. He was just worried. Okay he was _really_ worried. His eyes landed on her picture at his desk. He sighed at seeing her face. He brought his finger to trace her in the photo.

"Megumi…" he exhaled, as relief flooded through him. It was surprising at what she could do without even being there. He didn't need to be stressed out. He was worried over nothing. If he should be confident about anything in his life it should be this. It was going to be this.

Inhaling and exhaling one more time Sanosuke regained his confidence. He brought his hand to finger the little box in his jacket.

'One more hour…'he thought. He stood straighter. He was definitely ready.

--

He slammed his fist on the table. Tomoe flinched absolutely startled by his reaction. She had told him over dinner the story Megumi had replayed to her.

She opened her mouth to speak. "Kenshin I-"

"No!" Kenshin shouted. "I don't care anymore Tomoe. I don't care about…about her! She was just a lying back stabber! To think we were friends!"

Why was he being so violent? Passion flared in her again. She stood up tall. "You listen to me Kenshin!" she said raising her voice. She never did that before and surprised herself. He was struck silent in surprise as well. "Enough is enough! Kaoru isn't here to hear you insult her like this but I have to hear it! Would you stop it! Stop saying crude things about her! Don't say her name like a curse word anymore! Stop calling her and leaving horrible messages! She doesn't deserve that!" Tomoe shouted angrily. If Kenshin wouldn't stop she'd try and make him.

He slouched back on his chair. He looked ashamed. In a flash of a moment he got up and pulled her to him in a crushing embrace. "Fine! I won't do anything to her anymore! I promise."

She melted in his arms completely believing him. "Alright Kenshin."

However, two years later he'd mistake another woman, a waitress at a restaurant, for Kaoru and in a rush of hurt feelings he'd completely humiliate the woman and insult her harshly. Only then would Tomoe realize he hadn't changed or rather that he had.

--

Author's notes: So what do you think of this chapter? Please review! I know the explanation of how Kenshin bullied 'Kaoru' was quick but it wasn't that important at this chapter but I might rewrite the original scene with the waitress who looked like Kaoru. It was really funny. Imagine a waitress mouthing off back to Kenshin who thinks it's Kaoru! I'm going to try and sneak it in the story somewhere because it wasn't actually as bad as I thought it was. However, it was in Tomoe's POV and I might change it. We'll see. Anyway Thank you again to An Ash Tree for saving my mistake! Please review! Until next time Happy Writing!


End file.
